


Dinner & Diatribes

by Andrea250



Category: UP10TION
Genre: AU, Dinner, Inspired by a Hozier Song, Jealousy, M/M, Plot Twists, Possessive Behavior, i am trying, i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 13:34:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20797448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andrea250/pseuds/Andrea250
Summary: This dinner was no different from the rest.





	Dinner & Diatribes

_ **Song: Dinner & Diatribes- Hozier ** _

_ **3rd Person's P.O.V:** _

They stare down each other at the dinner table, their gazes and glares filled with hate and desire...

Neither man not wanting to lose, the tension that fills their apartment it is steamy and hot, it could cloud the mirrors and windows in the room. Neither one backing down from the challenge or threat that is made by both, it is the thought of danger that fills their veins with life.

They both introduce their dates to one another, it is amusing, they enjoy doing this to one another, they enjoy bringing out the beast in each other... the fun part is just about to happen but for now they take it slow and torture. 

This is a part of their little game they play, it keeps them going, both wanting to out do the other no matter what! Kuhn enjoys getting the jealous reaction he gets out of his boyfriend, when he caress the girl's thigh next to him and he makes it obvious.

Kogyeol is even worse, he enjoys the possessive side that he brings out of his boyfriend, the way he kisses the dashing man next to him and he can feel the burning look from Kuhn. It gets him going the way the older male makes a growling sound but hides it with a cough, it is amusing.

Kogyeol takes it too far sometimes, it is funny for him to see Kuhn this way... the younger man has Kuhn where he wants and tonight is no exception!

"I think we should end tonight." Kuhn says through gritted teeth.

Kogyeol doesn't remove his wandering hands from the man sitting next to him, it is making Kuhn go crazy but he does not allow his composure to fall.

"I think so too Sooil dear." Kogyeol still eyeing his date like a piece of meat.

Kogyeol could feel his pupils dilate and turn from there harmonious brown to feverish blood shot red and without a second thought... the man attacks his dates neck and the other man forgets about the women he brought for tonight's meal, as she lets out a high pitch scream.

He acts fast by snapping her neck, it is the only thing he could do and they would both be dead at the end of the night anyways. Why prolong the ending... besides he likes them pliant and fresh.

They both feast on their unsuspecting victims, drying them to the last succulent drop and leaving them on a frenzy high.

"I love you Kuhn." Kogyeol's eyes returning back to their original form.

"I love you more." Kuhn wipes his mouth on his napkin.

Their stares turning to ones of passion and fond love.

** _ -The End _ **

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I hope everyone enjoys this one . I plan to do more but I am trying to come up with different ideas, instead of using from other stories as I want my Kuhngyeol fics to be original like my other fanfic. 
> 
> Thank you to all the reads and love you guys!
> 
> Also Feedback is much appreciated!
> 
> -AndreaXx


End file.
